


Somebody Loves You

by gampcamp



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: :), Comfort, Death, Drug Use, Hurt, M/M, Thats fine!, Writing Prompt, if so, max is still a kid tho, not really lovey dovey, unless you interpret it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gampcamp/pseuds/gampcamp
Summary: A small fic I wrote up when coming across a prompt. The prompt was to use a sentence from a list of them and I chose to use the sentence #37, "Do you think they could have loved me?". I don't want to give too much away, just know there is mentions and descriptions of drug use and overdose.





	Somebody Loves You

Light from the hallway pooled into the bedroom for a brief moment. David would have been frightened but he was still laying in bed awake and he had gotten used to his late-night visitor. He didn't say anything, just turned onto his back and moved his arm before Max took the invitation and slipped under the covers with him.

A few weeks ago, David had received a phone call. The investigator on the other end had informed him about the death of Max's parents. Though horrified and worried for the boy, David asked why they called him of all people. "Max refused to go into a foster home for now. He insisted I call and ask if he could stay with you." Max had been staying with David since that night.

The two didn't speak for the longest time- they didn't have to. For a while they were satisfied with breathing against one another. 

"I can't sleep." The boy's voice broke the silence, muffled as he spoke into David's side.

"It's okay, Max. You don't owe me an explanation." Max knew this by now but he still felt the need to do so. A large, warm hand came to gently stroke the black mass that was the boy's hair. Over the last few weeks, David started to learn what sort of affection Max approved of and what he did not stand. David found that Max liked to have his head patted the most.

Max stared hard at the wall. His eyes felt heavy but all of his attempts to sleep had been in vain. This happened sometimes, more often now since his parent's death. Some nights he just laid beside David, replaying the traumatizing memory of waking up to find both of his parent's lifeless bodies, each with a needle sticking out from their cold arms. Tonight was one of those nights.

Even though the two of them have been living together for some time now and Max trusted David very much it still proved difficult to talk about his parents and what happened. David knew what happened; Max's parent's both suffered fatal heroin overdoses and Max wanted to stay with him. What he didn't know was how that impacted Max. He imagined it must have been horrifying but Max always avoided the subject. But tonight was different. Max was just so tired both mentally and physically from bottling up these feelings for so long.

He curled up closer to the older man and made a point to keep his breathing slow; he might be opening up but he wasn't going to look like a fucking wreck. "David," He spoke before he could give himself a chance to over-think and back out. His little hands balled into fists against David's chest. "Do you think they loved me?"

This had taken David off guard and he had to think for a few seconds before realizing who Max was referring to. The red head opened and closed his mouth a few times. Max rarely talked about his parents, let alone something like this! David was left speechless.

"Uhm, I..." David licked his lips. His hand stilled on top of Max's head. A minute or two went by and Max began to think that he made a mistake for asking that. He was about to sit up when David wrapped both arms around him and pulled him close. "I can't say how your parents felt. I hardly know anything about them other then the fact that they signed you up for Camp Campbell and the fact that they passed away." Max wasn't sure how to react. He felt sick, nauseous. "I can't say if they loved you or not but... I do."

The nauseous feeling turned into a lump in Max's throat. He tried to speak, tried to will the tears away. He breathed hard through his nose before reaching up and wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. There was no use in holding back any more. Max reached around David and hugged him tightly, burying himself into the older man. "Thank you." Was all he could manage between his broken, desperate sobs.


End file.
